Heretofore, as this type of apparatus, an apparatus disclosed in for example JP2000-354354A is known. This apparatus is arranged such that a reel on which a winding material is previously wound in layers is moved around an object to be wound with the winding material and simultaneously is rotated on its axis, thereby winding the winding material on the object for winding.